


【索香】初夜隔天

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治在一阵头痛中醒来，接着发现痛的地方不只是他的脑袋。他的腰，和更下面那不可言喻的部位都在不断传来痛楚。他，黑足山治，被男人上了。而他还不记得对方是谁。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	【索香】初夜隔天

山治在一阵头痛中醒来，接着发现痛的地方不只是他的脑袋。他的腰，和更下面那不可言喻的部位都在不断传来痛楚。

他忍着腰部的酸软，艰难的撑起身子，努力不呜咽出声。手往下身探去，果不其然摸到一片黏腻。山治掀开棉被，布满痕迹的白皙皮肤立刻印入眼帘。全身上下都是吻痕和齿印，腰际、屁股和大腿内侧更是遍布指印和掌痕。

他，黑足山治，被男人上了。而他还不记得对方是谁。

山治转头望向旁边的床铺。那里的被子乱成一团，还有一部分掉到床下去了，但床上空无一物，被单冰冰冷冷，明显昨晚跟山治翻云复雨的家伙早已离去多时。

山治缓慢的下床，打算去清洗身体。体内的东西在他站起来的瞬间就争先恐后的蜂湧而出，顺着他颤抖的大腿流下，在木制地板上留下斑驳的痕迹，山治差点没软了腿。他咬着唇，努力的深吸了一口气，举步维艰的移向浴室。

打开花洒，山治让热水从头顶冲刷而下，烦躁感稍稍缓和了一点。他不太敢去摸后面，深怕会碰到一个合不起来的大洞。现在清醒了一点，山治依稀能回想起昨晚的情景。虽然对方是谁他还是不知道，但他的身体很清楚的记得，对方的配备十分粗壮，不仅让他欲仙欲死，射出的量也多的可怕，把他平坦的小腹都灌得凸了起来。

但里面总是得清干净的。犹豫不决，山治伸手下去。在摸到紧闭的入口时，山治偷偷松了口气。他探入一根手指，试着把残留的液体挖出来，却不小心碰到那个小点，腰立刻软了下去。

『真敏感哪…』昨晚的男人低沉的嗓音突然在耳边响起。

山治跪倒在浴缸里，一声小小的呻吟逃出了唇瓣。才第一次，自己的身体就已经被调教得如此淫荡了吗？

**黑足山治，你给我振作起来！**

大口呼吸了几次，山治甩甩脑袋，坚定起意志，把身体弄干净。

穿上昨晚丢得到处都是的西装后，山治总算觉得比较像自己了。虽然衬衫的釦子几乎全都不见了，但勉强可以用皱巴巴的西装外套遮住。他打起精神，踏出旅店房门，准备到楼下弄点早餐。

现在时间还早，在旅店餐厅里的客人不多，只有几个壮汉靠在吧台旁边閒聊。山治一走下楼梯，立刻引起了他们的注意。

「唷，这不是昨晚的漂亮小狐狸吗？已经起来啦？昨晚很爽吧？」其中一个挺着啤酒肚、顶着油亮秃头的壮汉对着山治露出淫秽的笑容，参差不齐的黄牙看得山治一阵恶心。

**就是这家伙，把他的第一次…**

山治怒火中烧，什么腰痠屁股疼全都抛诸脑后。他抄起大长腿就是一顿狠踢，把那只肥猪踹翻在地上哀号。

把那混蛋踢到连亲妈都不认识后，山治怒气冲冲的走出旅店，连早餐都不吃了。但刚刚不顾身体不适就狂踢的举动让他付出了惨痛的代价。排山倒海的痠痛在山治来到大马路上后立刻席捲而来。山治扶着腰，靠在旅店外面的小巷墙壁上，咬着牙发出无声的嘶叫。

**他竟然…** **被那种恶心的家伙…**

让山治伤心的其实并不是被男人上了这件事，毕竟他暗恋的对象就是男的。他伤心是因为他一直希望自己的第一次是可以跟那个人，伙伴，死对头，臭剑士，路痴绿藻，索隆。

他觉得索隆对自己也是抱有好感的，所以哪一天时机成熟了，也许他们真的可以交往。

可是现在…他被那只油腻腻的肥猪玷污了，他再也没办法跟索隆说自己的身心全都是属于他一个人的。没错，他是个男人，不像女人还有处女膜的问题，只要他不说，索隆也不会知道，但他就是没办法再面对肮脏的自己。

他很希望能够假装只是被狗咬了，但如果要他对自己诚实的话，他隐约记得自己昨晚是很享受的，好像还舒服的让双腿缠着对方的腰，用指甲抓他的背，把自己的肚子射得乱七八糟，像个荡妇似的呻吟。

天啊，他好厌恶自己。

以后，就算索隆对自己表白心意，他也没办法接受了吧…毕竟，他是如此污秽…

羞耻与绝望让他的眼睛湿润了起来，而且刚刚的剧烈动作好像让后面又裂开了。山治眨眨眼睛，拒绝让泪水掉下。他忍着痛楚，把手伸进口袋里想抽根菸平缓一下情绪，却什么也没摸到。

该死，他把菸留在房间里了。

如果只是菸而已的话，山治宁愿直接去买包新的，也不想再踏回那个房间。但跟菸在一起的，是那个金色的打火机。那是索隆送他的生日礼物，他说什么也不愿意弄丢。

叹了口气，山治把自己从墙上撑起来，转身走回旅店。

他在身体能承受的最大极限内，快速的回到房间，希望没有被任何人看到。他轻手轻脚的关上房门，靠在门板上呼了口气。

望着凌乱的床铺，山治闭上眼睛，不愿回忆昨晚的情景，但记忆片段却不断的湧现。

他是被男人抱回房间的。他像只树袋熊似的挂在男人脖子上，对着他的嘴唇猛啃。男人强壮的手臂托着他的屁股，宽大的手掌佔有性的揉捏。男人把山治放到床上后，他就迫不及待的一把扯掉男人的衣服，扔到房间的另一端。男人撕开山治的衬衫，唇瓣贴上他胸前的小点吸吮，让山治难耐的拱起背。

**别想了！**

山治猛的睁开眼睛，大口喘气。他恼怒的踢了床一脚，床的另一边却传来一声咕哝。

「唔…早上了吗？」

山治绕过去，震惊的发现一个一丝不挂的索隆躺在床边的地板上。

「我为什么在地上？」索隆搔着脑袋坐起身，打了个哈欠。「是被你踢下来的吧？臭厨子还真是拔穴无情哪。」

索隆抽出被他压在屁股下的长袍，抖开布料穿上。长袍有个地方被撕裂了，但索隆似乎一点都不在意。走向还呆站在那里的山治，索隆挑起他的下巴，给了他一个吻。

「厨子，我饿…你为什么哭了？」索隆望着山治仍然湿润的蓝眼与发红的眼眶，脸上写满了惊讶。「你不会是后悔了吧？」

「后悔？」山治还处在没反应过来的状态中。

「不能后悔。你答应我了。」索隆霸道的搂住山治的腰，但语气中却似乎带了一丝的不安。

「答应什么？」山治皱起眉，哀伤的望着索隆，但心中却燃起了一线希望。「昨天跟我做的…是你吗？」

「你不记得了？可是你明明喊的是我的名字。」索隆的表情出现了困惑外加一点恼怒。「昨晚在酒吧里抱上我的脖子就不撒手的不是你吗？还咬了我的嘴唇，说喜欢我好久了，今晚不吃了我就不姓罗罗诺亚。是说你本来就不姓罗罗诺亚啊。」

看山治一脸茫然，索隆叹了口气，放开山治的腰，山治却一腿软差点栽下去，索隆只好赶紧再一把捞住，带着他到床边坐下。

「看来你是真的什么都不记得了。我知道你当时喝醉了，但没想到竟然醉得这么彻底，一点记忆都没留下。」

也不是一点记忆都没留下，他记得他被操得很爽。山治心想。

「如果昨天你说的话全都是因为发酒疯才说的，其实并没有那个意思，我想我也只能算了。」索隆的语气了出现了失落，山治不喜欢这个语气。「但现在你是清醒的，老实告诉我，你对我是什么感觉？你喜欢我吗？还是这只是我的一厢情愿？」

山治还在傻愣，索隆看他没反应，别开头继续说。

「假如你昨晚把我当成了别人，我很抱歉你在醒来后美梦破灭，我以后不会再对你出手。但…」索隆转回去面对山治，一向刚硬的眼中如今充满了哀求。「如果你昨晚说的是真的，你想跟我在一起，那我是绝对不会放手的。这是把昨晚一笔勾销的唯一机会，你最好考虑清楚再回答。」

说完，索隆从床上起身，像是要留空间给山治，其实他只是不敢面对，想逃避，但山治在他能离开前就握住了他的手腕。

「我不是把你当成了别人。」山治拉拉索隆的手腕。「我是以为我把别人当成了你。索隆，我喜欢你。」

索隆转过身，望进那双湛蓝的眼眸。山治的脸红的要命，但眼神却很坚定。「我很抱歉我昨晚醉得一蹋糊涂，发生了什么基本上没印象了，但不管我跟你说了什么，我确定我都是真心的。」

索隆紧皱的眉渐渐松开。他走向山治，在他双腿间站定，由上往下瞅着他，嘴角出现一丝坏笑。「包括你答应我的事？」

「我到底答应了什么？」山治有种不好的预感，但他还是问了。

「你要当我的性奴一辈子。」索隆把山治握着自己的手往胯间带。

「白痴啊，我才不会答应这种事！」山治一脚把索隆踢出去，羞得满脸通红。

「确实。」索隆从被自己砸烂的椅子残骸中爬起来，拍掉木屑，走回山治那儿。「你答应的是要跟我交往。虽然跟性奴比起来是差了点，但我就勉强接受吧。」

「去死啦！」山治露出笑容，捉住索隆的长袍衣领，把他拉下去吻住。索隆顺势把山治推倒在床上。

「既然你不记得昨天发生了什么，只好重演一次了。」索隆拉开山治没了釦子的衬衫，将嘴贴上小点。

「啊…索隆…不行…我的腰…」山治在快感中喘息，不是很真心的推着索隆的脑袋。

「我会帮你按摩的。」索隆将大手抚上山治的腰际，力道适中的揉捏起来，山治立刻发出舒服的呻吟。

「厨子，我喜欢你。」索隆抬起头，望进山治的眼睛，认真的说。

「我也是，索隆。」身心都放松下来的山治露出微笑，让自己为索隆完全打开。

***

又在床上翻云复雨了一个早上的两人一直到饿得受不了才决定去觅食。虽然使用过度让山治全身痠痛，但知道造成的人是谁后卻让他不那么难受了，反而有种甜滋滋的感觉。

他看着索隆没有一丝伤痕的背布满了自己留下的爪痕，不禁得意了起来。背后受伤是剑士的耻辱，但索隆却对山治高潮时的狠抓一点怨言也没有。看着索隆套上被自己撕坏的长袍，山治露出傻傻的笑容。索隆亲亲他的头顶，揉了揉他的腰，打开了房门。

两人走到楼下的餐厅时，山治发现早上那群壮汉还在吧台边，包括被他踢了一顿的那个。想起自己今早不分青红皂白就把人家踢得鼻青脸肿，还断了好几颗牙，山治顿时感到很抱歉，那壮汉却在看到山治和索隆后，又露出淫秽的笑容。

「唷，漂亮的小狐狸又来了吗？刚刚娇羞的踢了叔叔，还以为是那种容易害羞的类型，其实很淫荡吧？」他对着索隆挑了挑下巴。「昨晚没爽够，又回去找同一根鸡巴操了啊？跟你说，叔叔这根也很棒唷！」

这家伙真是有够嘴贱，才会让山治误会，而且已经被踢一顿了还不长记性！

山治火冒三丈，正准备再次抬腿，后腰就被索隆捏了一下，才想起自己现在最好不要乱动。

索隆走向壮汉，一拳把他的脸揍凹了进去。

「他有我这根就够了。」

索隆沾沾自喜的回去找山治，却被他红着脸一脚把脸踢凹了进去。

山治头顶冒着烟，扶着腰，怒气冲冲的大步离开旅店，丢下躺在地上的索隆和壮汉。

「果…果然是容易害羞的类型…」壮汉口齿不清的说，索隆点点头。

「真想操一下。」壮汉又说，索隆给了他胯下一脚。


End file.
